


RED BAND STUCK

by cleveradjective



Category: Homestuck, Red Band Society
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bi-Polar Disorder, Blindness, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Child Abuse, Crossover, Depression, Dicks, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Feels, Heterochromatic Eyes, Hospitals, Humanstuck, I promise, M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, POV Changes, Porn With Plot, Post-Game AU, Sadstuck, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, daves albino duh, encourage me, eridan is irish, everyone is sad, except mostly leo, hahah yeah, im gonna introduce everyone else soon enough yo, karkats dad is greek but his mom is mexican, rbs people are always walking in on these kids having moments, rbs people are confused, sollux is arabic i think, terezi is black because thats be pretty on her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleveradjective/pseuds/cleveradjective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of new kids in the hospital.</p><p>Some of their pasts intertwine, it seems, and they will discover each other, bringing Leo and his friends into a confusing story that is unbelievable.</p><p>Pretty much after SBurb/SGrub, everyone finds each other again at a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NEW KIDS

**Author's Note:**

> here love me. i didnt edit this at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Leo Roth, and you are confused.

There’s a new kid in the hospital.

Well, there’s a lot of new kids in the hospital. None of them have met, probably, because they’re all locked up in their room for some reason. By themselves, of course. They don’t seem to want to come out. Except for one.

He’s a tall, handsome boy, about 16 years of age. He has bright blonde hair, a pale complexion, and wears sunglasses all the damn time, even indoors. Overall, he just seems like a prick, but he already has a lot of the girls fawning over him. His cool-kid act is irritating, stupid, and just… Awful. 

You’ve noticed that Kara’s taken an interest in him. It’s not really your place to say anything about it, because she can do whatever the fuck she wants, but you’ve got to say that it’s annoying. She talks about him nonstop, and follows him around a bit. She plays it off as just ‘wanting some real company’, but you don’t buy it. 

The boy’s name is Dave Strider, and you think that he’s normal. Well, as normal as someone in a hospital can prove to be. You are soon proved wrong, though.

It all starts when more kids start coming into the hospital. At first, he doesn’t pay any attention to any of them, but then he meets someone in the hallway. You, of course, see the whole thing as you’re walking by. 

Dave is walking down the hall when he sees a girl with a cane walking past. He freezes, and you see him visibly pale. He clears his throat as she bumps into him, and she freezes as well. 

“I, um. Is your name Terezi by any chance?” He stutters out those words, and you watch as the girl lets out a surprised gasp. Tears are starting to well up in her eyes, and you suddenly feel very uncomfortable. 

“D-dave?” Terezi reaches out with an unsteady hand, grabbing his shirt. Dave sort of flinches back, something that you’ve never seen him do, and… Oh. He’s hugging her tightly now, in the middle of the hallway, and you can see tears falling down Dave’s face. He’s pushed his shades up onto the top of his head, another thing you’ve never seen him do before.

You’re silent the whole time as you watch the trembling two. You hear them whisper to each other, something about a game and a meteor and… You aren’t sure what to think. The hallway is empty except for the three of you.

“I thought… I thought everyone was erased when everything reset.” He’s being confusing. You don’t really understand what he means by ‘reset’. “I thought that… I thought that I’d never see any of you guys again.” You wonder if there are more people in their group. Dave still looks like a wreck. 

“I-I know… I thought the same, because I couldn’t find the download for trollslum or pesterchum and I couldn’t get a hold of anyone!” Terezi is talking in rugged gasps. “A-and then this happened!” She gestured to her eyes. “I never wanted to be blind again, Dave, and it happened again! I-I can’t…”

You clear your throat.

You’re in a wheelchair at the moment, feeling too lazy to use the prosthetic or crutches. They sort of step away from each other, and you notice that the Terezi girl is wearing a blind person’s glasses, excepted for the fact that they’re painted red. She has pale skin and freckles, and would look like Dave’s sister if not for the dark brown hair on her head. And her pointy features, you notice. 

“Sorry to disrupt, I’m just really confused. What’s going on?” Dave sort of glares at your. Wow. His eyes are red, you notice, which is strange. He brings his shades down again, but you can tell that he’s glaring at you.

“Nah, fuck you, I ain’t sayin’ a word to this guy. You?” The girl shakes her head.

“Hey, what did I do? I’m just wondering what going on. Never mind, I’ll go back to my room. You two continue your… Whatever.” You scoff, turning around and wheeling away. You wonder what they were really talking about.

Your name is Leo Roth, and you think that there’s something more to the new kids in the hospital.


	2. ALIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were sure that they were all dead.
> 
> You were so fucking sure that you would never see any of them again, but now, you're not sure. They're popping up all over the hospital, and it's fucking heart-wrenching. It hurts so fucking much because you were sure.
> 
> You'll doubt yourself forever after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a good review so im goin at it again  
> i have no idea where this is going, other than davekat and fluff and also maybe a lot of drama

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are doubting everything.

You are sitting in your hospital room, one that you share with this guy named Dash. You have never actually seen this Dash, but that really doesn't fucking matter to you right now. What matters is the fact that you just saw Terezi - of all people, Terezi - in the hallway. You grimace at the fact that she was, once again, blind, and how everything still stings when you think about it. It isn't like you haven't doubted it all before.

It's been years, and you still can't get over it. It's been so painful, being so many years wiser and older in your head than your body. Everything started off as it began - but, void of any knowledge of the game, except that it was recalled in June, 2009. You were thirteen, sitting up and gasping for air in your room, an you were terrified, because you had just seen so much blood, so much death, and you cried. 

You weren't sure if it was just some sort of fucked up dream or something, because Bro didn't know anything about a game called Sburb. He didn't know, and you had none of your friends' pesterchums. Actually, persterchum didn't even exist anymore. You have been tormented for years, plagued by the memories of grey skinned people with candy corn colored horns. You have had nightmares of your Bro, sitting in a pool of his own blood, a sword sticking through his chest (it wasn't like you even cared about him anymore. No, no, the game had made a good guardian. Now with the game gone, he was awful. You still loved him, though, despite the shit he put you through) . You have sobbed and cried and wept over all these memories in silence. You were so sure that your brain was just tormenting you for the past few years. You were so sure that they were all dead, and that you would never see any of them again. 

But you were proved wrong.

Terezi is still alive.

That means that everyone else has to be alive.

You have hope. You now have hope because you are not insane, you are not a fucking psychopath. Terezi is real, and she remembers. Everything was real. You feel a wave a relief wash over you, and you slouch down, crying into your hands. This time, the crying is not from pain, but from happiness. You are so fucking relieved, so fucking happy, that you don't notice someone rush into the room.

"Dammit, kid, you almost gave me a heart attack!" It's Nurse Jackson. "Your heart monitor picked up," she explains, scowling. "What's got you so upset?"

You grin at her, straightening up and wiping tears away from your face. "Nah, nothin's wrong with me. In fact, this has to be the fuckin' happiest day of my life. Like, shit, this may even beat the Transformers toy I got when I was six. Also, you worry too much. You remind me of this one asshole I know."

Nurse Jackson manages to scowl even deeper. "Really? Alright, fine, compare me to your 'asshole'. Just make sure to stay calm." You nod, and she begins to move to the exit. You make her stop, though, when you say something.

"Hey, um, Nurse Jackson? Do you, by any chance, have a kid here, I don't know..." You pause, and she looks at you questioningly. "Named Karkat Vantas? Or any variation of that?"

She sort of looks surprised at that. "How'd you know? We just got him in yesterday."

You feel like you can't breathe. Oh god holy fuck are you elated. You have missed that fucker so much. "What's his room number?" You're speaking pretty quickly, your heart rate going up a tiny bit.

"He's in room 304, in the Eating Disorders clinic," she replies, then leaves with a frown. Wow, she really does frown a lot. You think she's going to get frown lines. You wonder why eating disorders, though. You get a sick feeling in your stomach.

You get up quickly, putting your shades back on your face. You have somewhere that you need to be.

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a feeling that this place is going to be the bane of your existence.

You have gotten into a car crash. You will continuously deny being at fault, but you know that you were being reckless with your driving. You know that it was your fault because while you were driving, you may have been slightly intoxicated. You may have been feeling a bit depressed. You may have purposely slipped up with steering and gone hurtling into a tree, after falling into a ditch and doing a front flip with your car.

You were lucky to be alive, they say. You disagree.

Constantly throughout the last three years, you have gotten yourself into dangerous situations over and over again, and yet you have managed to live throughout each and every one of them. You have constantly survived through things that could easily kill you. You've handled snakes, gone swimming with sharks, tightrope walked, and plenty of other things. People called you a daredevil, but you really just had a legitimate death wish.

Everything was different.

When you woke up, after the game ended, you were not on Alternia. You were not in your hive, and you were not happy. You felt so weird and strange, because everything inside you just felt jumbled and weird. You looked so different, so strange and awful, because you were human. You are still human. It hurts to see yourself in this body, so frail and weak and disgusting. You had dark brown hair that was short and curly and messy, and you had a tan complexion. You later learn that you are Greek, which doesn't really expain your reddish-brown eyes. Then again, you don't know what your female-lusus (mother, whatever) looked like.

It had taken you a week to adjust enough for your male-lusus (which you now called a parent, because no one on this planet knew what a lusus was, the uncultured fucks) to send you to school. Your parent, called a father, was your only parent. He pretty much acted like your lusus, except for the fact that he didn't even really take care of you. He just fucked off all day, and sometimes even hit you, which you began to think was a normal human thing.

You later learn that it is not, and that he is a dangerous man. You begin to not care though, because you are not at 'home' most of the time. And now, you will be in the hospital for a while, because, when the doctors were helping you right after the crash, they noticed a lot of bruises. They also noticed that you were seriously malnourished, and when you refused to eat, they stuck you in the eating disorders clinic. (They also noticed a lot of self-inflicted wounds, but they really didn't say much about those).

It really sort of hurts to move, you realize soon enough, but you manage with a wheelchair. You hate using i, and you would much rather use crutches, but Dr. McAndrews told you not to do that quite yet, and you at least somewhat trusted doctors. You aren't wuite sure about nurses, though.

This is the first time you've been in a hospital. It's very big and very scary and you really just don't want to be here. But, as you have mentioned before, you are fucking stuck here. You are pissed about that, and you are also sort of pleased. It means that you won't have to go home, and it means that you can get away from your shitty life as much as you can for now. 

You broke your neck, so you are very lucky to survive. You think Vriska would get a kick out of the luck you've been getting.

You are thinking in your room, one that you share with a girl named Emma Chota. She hasn't met you yet, because you've literally just moved in, and are alone. You are reading a shitty comic online with your shitty laptop, and you feel shitty. The stupid neck brace that you have on is uncomfortable.

You hear a knock on the door. You shout a 'come on in', and maybe you mumble a few expletives under your breath.

You turn, seeing a person that you so do not know. "Sorry, if you're looking for that one girl, then she's not here right now. Now, please, go fuck yourself in the waste chute because i am literally not in the mood for some whiny bullshit about why she won't love you." The boy looks astonished for a moment, before replying. You notice that he's bald, and also that he's in a wheelchair. You immediately feel bad, and you suppose that it shows on your face.

"You feel bad now that you see that you're talking to a guy in a wheelchair, huh?" He's smirking. That fucking bastard.

"I'm _so_ fucking sorry, your highness. Or should I say lowness? You're so fucking close to the ground in the thing as it is." Wow. You, Karkat Vantas, are shamelessly black flirting with another human being. Not that he notices, because humans don't have troll romance. Wheel-chair boy is already in the room when you hear someone chuckle at the door. Your gaze flickers in that direction, nad you nearly choke on your own spit.

"S-strider!?" You practically shout it out, making wheel-chair boy jump. Dave is just chuckling.

He looks almost exactly the same.

"Wow, Karkat, you are totes black flirting with this asshole. I'm glad that you've finally accepted yourself as one of the LGBTQIA+ agenda. I'm so fuckin' proud of you, bro, welcome to the fucking club." Dave's voice is barely even shaking, but you notice it. The bald kid looks confused.

"Strider, you already know that I would never even consider fucking any of your pathetic excuse for a species. ANyways, we both know that you're gayer than Twilight and Brokeback Mountain combined you nook-chaffing, bulge-sniffing moron." You just used troll curses. Oh my god you just used troll curses. You feel tears in your eyes, and Dave is practically shaking. "Get over here you lump of dried, disgusting genetic material." And he's over to you, hugging you tightly. The bald kid looks confused.

"So, is today just reunion day? Or are you just hugging everyone today?" The bald kid is talking to Dave.

"Shut the fuck up, Leo, if that's your name 'cause I can't remember it worth shit. If it is reunion day then it's the happiest goddamn day of my life." Dave is hugging you tighter.

"Watch the neck brace," you mumble out, and his grip slacks a bit.

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay."

Leo is looking around awkwardly before exiting without another word. You just keep hugging Dave, like he's a lifeline, because he sure as fuck feels like one. You're both crying, having a cuddle fest on your shitty hospital bed, sobbing into each other.

After a few minutes, the two of you stop, and you are just so happy. Until, of course, Dave asks you something:

"How'd you get in this section of the hospital?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah boi kudos and comment please


	3. PAINFUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat explains. Dave is hurt. Everyone is sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p much karkat is kind of really depressed because of all the change that happened after the game.
> 
> ALSO!! Shoutout to AO3 user palefire12 for being rad and wanting more of this work B) Spread the word to your friends or something about this fic, if you've got the time.
> 
> My tumblr's cleveradjective.tumblr.com, if you want to follow me. I might make a tag for this if it gets more popular. ANYWAYS, enjoy!

Your name is Dave Strider, and you do not expect Karkat to start crying again.

You do not expect him to choke out another sob, to hold you even tighter than before, and you do not know what to do besides stroking his back and shushing him, like you did back on the meteor. Now you're both crying again, and it seems that you've got the attention of a couple of people outside. You send them a glare, your shades having found their way to the floor long ago, and they leave.

Except for a few, but you don't really notice that, because Karkat's clinging to you even tighter. "Karkat. Karkat, let loose your grip, that fucking hurts."He lets loose a bit, and he looks up at you with mahogany eyes, all wide and sad and beautiful. "Karkat, look, if you don't tell me anything, that's chill, but I'm gonna need to know some time. It doesn't have to be soon, I just..." You sigh. "I want to know what happened, y'know?"

"Everything is different," Karkat whispers out. "It's different and stupid and I hate it. I hate it so much, Dave. I don't want to be a human, Dave, it was better being dead!" His breath hitches as he gets louder. "I'm so fucking sick of everything, Dave, it's all changed. I can't even fucking look at myself in a mirror anymore because it doesn't fucking feel right. It's all useless and stupid and awful because in our minds we're more than a sweep older than these fucking bodies. It's painful, Dave. I fucking drove myself off of a goddamn cliff, and yet I'm still alive! It doesn't make sense why the universe had to put me here after the game when I was already dead. I haven't even been able to find any of our shit-fucking friends, before this! It just doesn't..."

He's out of breath now, and crying again. You hold his in your arms, pressing a small kiss into his forehead. "Shh, calm down. Karkat, it's okay, calm down. You've got me here now, yeah?" You smile down at him, and he looks back up, frowning. "Everything's gonna be fine, y'hear me?" Your southern accent is coming out again, but you could care fucking less, because Karkat giggles at it.

"Oh my god, you still have that stupid as shit accent."

"Yep, and I don't plan on gettin' rid of it. I'm keepin' this here motherfuckin' accent for good. No more hidin' this shit, y'all're stuck with it." You grin, and he grins back. "Everything's gonna be alright, Karkitten, I promise." You kiss his forehead again. He groans.

"Oh my god, I almost fucking forgot about the nicknames. Please, oh my god, fucking christ no. Don't do it." His voice becomes more menacing near the end of his sentence.

"Karcrab. Karkitty. Kitkat, Karkatty. Karkit, and Car Cat. Beep beep meow."

"I fucking hate you."

You feign surprise, pretending to swoon. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Vantas! I had no idea you'd fall pitch for a lil' ol' lass like me! What am I ever going to do?" You put more emphasis on your accent and put the pitch of your voice up a bit. You're honest to god laughing with each other now, grinning like idiots while lingering on his hospital bed.

"Jesus, Strider, I never thought I'd see your ugly mug again."

"Same for you," you reply, and you both erupt into giggles again, before you hear someone clear their throat at the door.

Your whip your head to look, and Karkat sort of does the same (slowly, though, because of the neck thing). What you see is a trio of kids, about your age. They're all sort of staring at you and Karkat with confused and somewhat intrigued expressions. One if them is Leo, and you vaguely recognize the other two as a Jordi and an Emma. You think you see another couple of people close by, but you aren't really paying attention to them. You nod to them, as a 'sup', and Emma scoffs.

"Alright, what's going on here? Why are you two in my room?" She looks genuinely confused, but you don't really feel sorry for her. You move away from Karkat a bit, looking at the kids in the doorway. Karkat splutters.

"I - um, sorry that you had to see that. I'm Karkat Vantas, your new roommate. You must be Emma." He stands up, walking over to her with a limp. You notice a cast on his leg, and you feel even worse than before. Karkat holds out a hand to the girl, and she shakes it warily. The Jordi kid asks a question after that.

"What game were you talking about?"

* * *

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you really don't want to answer that question.

Of course this nosy-ass kid had to ask, and now all the other humans are looking at you, genuinely wondering about what you and Dave were talking about. You completely freeze, terror falling over your face. You hate that you get scared so easily now that your human, now that your brain is all jumbled and different. You hate that you're so terrified of the memories that have scarred you over and over again.

"T-that's..." You're stuttering now, and now their expressions have gone from curious to vague concern. "That isn't important. It doesn't fucking matter so shut your nutrition chute, you insufferable asshole." And you're using troll words again. You grimace at your choice of words. "Fuck. I mean mouth. Shut your mouth." You bring your palm to your face. "Sorry."

The humans at the door are looking even more confused than before. Dave looks sort of upset that they would ask that, but that changes when Leo asks a question.

"Off of that subject, which you clearly seem upset about," he's wheeling into the room, being followed by the other kids. There's a black kid, and then a blonde girl that looks like she's a total bitch. Leo continues, "Are you two together or something? Like, you seem super close, and Dave was kissing your head just thirty seconds ago."

You splutter, your cheeks reddening by the second. "I-I-I would watch your fucking mouth if I were you! Jesus fucking Christ are all of just assholes!? Were you born this way, or was it pounded into you by years and years of watching action movies and being the 'tough guy'? Is it natural for a human being to be this much of an ass? I am completely flabbergasted by your insinuations, 'sir', and I would appreciate if you would mind your own fucking business, you shit-licking bastard!"

Everyone in the room is either giggling or flat-out laughing now, and you are so fucking pissed. "I'm surprised that you didn't actually deny it," Leo says, officially shutting you up. You scowl, cheeks still red.

"C'mon, Karkitten, let's blow this joint." Dave puts an arm around your shoulder, walking you out of the room. The rest of the kids sort of wave to you as you exit. Dave takes you down to the cafeteria.

"So, Kitten, you hungry?"

* * *

 

You are now Jordi Palacios, and you think that the new kids in the hospital are assholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did u like?? kudos if you did, and comment if you have any ideas!!


	4. WATCHING YOU BURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are so done with this shit. 
> 
> Your name is Dash Hosney, and you really don’t know what to think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH UPPING THE RATING NOW ASSHOLES BECause theres some butt and dick touching in this one so yeah  
> because its sort of kinda really nsfw because i like erisol and i think that im just gonna get everyone to meet each other and then end this fic after about 20 chapters?? maybe more but it sounds good. ill make it a series, with maybe more smut later  
> this is my first time posting nsfw shit on here so be prepared for the shitty

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are so done with this shit. 

 

You are currently curled up on your hospital bed, mumbling to yourself about how everything is different and how you hate it here with all of these weird humans, in your self-piteous state. It isn’t like you’ve pondered it before, because, well… Yeah. You know that it wasn’t just a dream because you died. So many  fucking  times. It was too realistic and too fucking painful to believe that it was a dream. 

 

You are at the hospital because you went on another coding binge, forgetting to take your pills. And then, of course, you went on a raging rampage when one of your dads tried to talk to you, and you messed up your code. You know it’s not his fault, of course, but he was already out of the room when you realized, so you ended up slamming your fist into your desk. 

 

Hard. 

 

This caused you to break three fingers, in multiple places. You are not happy with this fact, because it will take such a long time to heal, but you realize that it will keep you from throwing yourself into yet another coding fiasco, which is a somewhat helpful thing. It won’t stop you from being down on yourself, though, because you are in the middle of a low moodswing, and you have refused your pills for the last few hours (maybe not a very wise decision on your part, but your decision, none the less).

 

You are getting very tired of this routine, because this is not your first trip to the hospital. This is not your first time breaking your own bones in a slurry of anger and unadulterated rage. This is not your first low mood swing, and it will not be your last. 

 

You’re a mess. 

 

You hate admitting it, but it’s true. When you all beat the game, you were so happy. But then, you woke up. You woke up, and you felt so weird, out of place. You felt sick to your stomach, and… You still feel sick. Every day, you feel so sick, because this isn’t the right body, and you hate it. In fact, you feel sick right now, because you’re thinking about how you’re human, and goddamn does it make you want to hurl. You get up, rush to the bathroom, and that’s what you do. 

 

Disgusting.

 

You wipe off your face and wash your mouth out, flushing today’s breakfast down the waste-chute. You sigh at the terminology in your head, because you rarely ever called it that. You really do miss home. 

 

You look different. Dark brown hair with a tan complexion. Your eyes are practically the same, one being brown and the other being blue. You’re tall and scrawny, not much different from your troll-self, and it sickens you.

 

You decide to take a walk. To clear your mind, think more. You’re often in the hospital, so you know this helps. Hell, you might even meet some people. You doubt that, but whatever. 

 

As you wander aimlessly through the halls and stairwells, you think. About the game, about your friends. You think about your enemies, the murderers, the green sun. You think about Lord English, and the Condesce. You think about your life now, after more than a sweep (three years, as you’ve learned it to be). You realize that it has actually been exactly three years. Exactly three years since someone (you still aren’t sure who) won the game. 

 

Since the day you realized you were all alone.

 

Not blind anymore, at least, but you never found Aradia. Or Karkat, or Feferi. You never found anyone, really, and it made you so, so upset. Angry at times, depressed at others. Right now, you’re flipping to the more angry side. You’ve wandered into an empty hallway as you thought. You slump against a wall, bringing a hand to your forehead to rub at your temples. You’ve accumulated a migraine from all of your thinking, which you hate. You really, really hate it. 

 

You hear something, not in your thoughts, and you look up. Someone’s walking into the hall, and… 

 

What an asshole. He’s wearing this purple designer hoodie with a black shirt underneath, grey skinny jeans and purple converse. Everything about him screams “Hey, I’m rich!”, especially his hair. It’s bright red, with a blonde streak the middle. You swear, if Eridan saw this guy, he’d have a fit about him “stealing his style” or something.

 

Eridan....

 

Oh. Oh, you realize, this is not just a stranger. You shoot up from the floor, staring at the guy as he walks past, oblivious of you. You open your mouth, close it again. You think about what to say, but you realize he’s about to turn the corner, and you curse yourself while you spit out the only thing you can think of.

 

“ED, ith that you?”

 

The boy freezes. You see his hands trembling as he turns his head in your direction, as if he’s afraid of what might be there. When he sees you, his eyes widen in shock, and he looks relieved. “Oh my god, Sol is that you?”

 

You cringe at his accent, grimacing. “Yeth, it’th me. What are you doing here?”

 

He freezes, looking downwards. He still hasn’t come any closer, and it’s driving you insane. He opens his mouth as if to respond, and looks to the side. 

 

“I’m… Actually not allow-wed in this part of the hospital. I need to head back.” 

 

That’s it. You lunge at him pinning him to the wall, gritting your teeth at your subconscious attempt to use psionics (it hurts when you try, and you aren’t sure why that’s the case). He’s eyes widen again, the orbs a blue (almost purple) color, and you decide that you hate them. You don’t even realize what you’re doing before you’re growling in his ear.

 

“I thwear to god, you’re ath annoying ath ever. I am theriouthly conthidering maiming you, becauthe you’ve already cauthed me tho much trouble already. Did you really think that evading my quethtionth wath a good idea? Because it’th not, and you’ve already done enough. I’m thtill fucking pithed at you, you fucking twit.”

 

You blink. Wow, you were not planning on saying that. It’s lucky that you haven’t attracted an audience. 

 

“Jesus, Sol, lemme go! Are you fuckin’ serious? What the fu-”

 

You cut him off with a snarl, and, oh. You’re acting more like a troll, but your thoughts are all jumbled, and you can’t think straight, and all you feel is hate, hate...

 

You’re kissing him, hard. Mostly teeth, and biting, but kissing none the less. You register him kissing back, and you growl, somehow making the clicking sounds that you haven’t been able to make since you were a troll. He’s surprised at your split tongue (who wouldn’t be, really). You bite at his jaw, muttering under your breath, mind still fuzzy with rage.

 

“I hate you… So… Much…” You growl. Then, you move back. Quickly, suddenly. He looks just as surprised as you do, before he drags you into a supply closet close by, ramming you up against a wall after slamming the door shut after you and flicking on a light, biting at your jaw and neck and shoulder as you claw up his back, letting out breathy noises that you think are moans, but you’ll never admit that. 

 

He’s licking up your neck now, and wow, you did not know that a tongue would feel good there. You let out a chirring sort of noise, mixed with a moan, because you’ve still got enough instinct to make troll noises. Eridan seems pretty excited about the noises you’re making, too, if his dick pressing into your thigh is any indication.

 

You put your hands under his shirt, practically tearing it off in a heated frenzy, growling as he moves to pull off yours. He hesitates, and decides not to, instead sucking on your collar bone. One of your hands is digging nails into his back, , leaving red and white lines and almost drawing blood. The other is tugging on his ‘perfectly-gelled’ hair, causing him to let out a small yelp before returning to biting you. And, apparently, unbuttoning your jeans.

 

You’re surprisingly okay with all of this, which sort of freaks you out. Not enough to make you stop, though, because your hands hand moved down to scratch at his hip bones, which are (somewhat disgustingly) protruding out because of how skinny he is. You aren’t really thinking anymore, everything sort of blurring as you start to pull his jeans down, and…

 

Someone just opened the door, and you groan, not in a sexual manner this time. “Jethuth, ED, why the fuck didn’t you lock the goddamned door?” The person -- no, people-- at the door look very surprised to see you and Eridan about to bang in the closet. 

 

“W-what the fuck, Sol, I’m the one who decided to at least get into a goddamned closet before you decided to just fuck me in the hallw-way! It ain’t my fuckin’ fault!” Oh god, his accent is even worse now. You think it’s Irish, but you aren’t sure. You don’t really care, though. 

 

“Um. Sorry?”The male at the door, a slightly greying man who you vaguely recognize as Dr. McAndrews speaks. You decide that you don’t like either of the people at the door, because they interrupted you when you were-

 

You realize that, yes, you are about to fuck Eridan. Eridan Ampora. This realization hits you like a brick to your face, and your eyes somehow widen even more in more shock. 

 

“Oh Jethuth. Jethuth fuck. Wow, thith probably doeth not look good at all.”

 

The short, black woman at the door gives you the ‘you think so?’ look, and you quickly fumble away from the Aquarius, hastily buttoning up your jeans, an embarrassed flush covering your face. You mutter curses under your breath, mostly full of ‘fuck, shit, goddammit’s. The black lady, who you recognize to be Nurse Jackson, frowns at you, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I suggest that you both get back to your respective rooms, or go to one and quiet it down a little bit. You were being pretty loud, there.”

 

Eridan’s face goes bright red, which isn’t as amusing as the purple that it would be if you were trolls, but it’s still amusing none-the-less. You’re still blushing as you and Eridan head out of the room, hearing a chuckle from Dr. McAndrews. 

 

You and Eridan decide to go to your room, because you don’t have a roommate.

 

* * *

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you might regret this later, but you definitely don’t now. 

 

Sollux is all over you again, scratching and biting and clawing your skin, leaving marks that probably won’t leave for days. You’re in his room, the curtains drawn. You’re being quiet, as well, taking heed to Nurse Jackson’s advice. 

 

It’s been difficult.

 

Living in general, really, has been difficult. But being in the hospital is worse, because they’re always watching what you’re doing, and you hate it, because you were never really watched before.

 

You’re here because of schizophrenia. You’re here because you see your friends sometimes, as trolls. You’re here because they’ve been talking to you, and you’ve been talking to them. You’re here because you’re delusional, and because you can’t seem to let go of the past, and they don’t realize that you’re more broken than they could ever imagine. 

 

They don’t know that you’ve been dead before.

 

You know that everything was real, because how could it not be? How could you imagine that much pain? Feferi rejecting you, everyone practically hating you. Everyone avoiding you. You remember taking out your rage on Sollux. On Feferi. You remember a chainsaw ripping through your body. It sickens you to think about it, about how you were alive still, after that. How you died fully when you bled to death. 

 

You’re practically living in the hospital now.

 

Seeing Sollux has… Well, seeing him human saddens you. You know that he’s the real thing, though, and you’re so happy. So filled with rage. So upset, all at once, and all you want to do is say sorry.

 

If that’s after you fuck him now, then… You suppose that’s okay.

 

Your clothes are already off, and you’re biting him all over, palming at his dick, marking him wherever you can. He’s hard, and so are you, and you’re moving down, to his cock (seriously, you don’t know how it’s this big), and he moans when you lick at it. Kitty licks, flat-tongued against his heat, making him squirm. You dig your nails into his thighs, and he grabs your hair, tugging it. 

 

You like this position, but you’d much rather have it reversed, with his forked tongue on your special bits. So you lean back, pulling him down there, and he growls before he begins to suck you off. And, yeah, that tongue is as good as you’d thought it’s be.

  
You don’t think you’ll regret this. You'll tell him sorry later.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please love me


	5. NIGHTMARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Karkat have nightmares and roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big babies have a bad time with memories (also upd8 spoilers)

Your name is, again, Karkat Vantas, and you are dreaming.  
Dreaming is probably not the right word, but whatever. It has been a few days since you met Dave again, and you think that your roommate is in the middle of a love triangle. Not that it matters right now, anyways.   
No, you are having a fast-forward montage of your life as a troll. It even starts when you're just a grub, crawling around with your lusus. You're a long way since then, obviously, because you're done with the stage of your life that consists of being cullbait on Alternia. You're currently being cullbait after the meteor, first being stabbed. That hurt, especially since you have had this nightmare so many times since the game. The stabbing, from multiple sources throughout your life, has always been a low point.  
Next comes the burning. Oh god, even if it comes after the emotional pain you've felt through the sweeps, it still hurts so much.  
Everything hurts. Fuck, you mutter, you scream, because oh, the burning. Feeling yourself crisp, falling into the heated magma, it makes you want to scream, because god, fuck, fuckgoddamnshitohmygod--  
You're sitting up quickly, contorting your body awkwardly to do so. You curse out loud, placing your head in your hands. You're drenched in sweat, nausea and pain rippling through you as you dryly sob into your hands.  
Your throat is dry. You wipe your eyes, as if you had shed any tears, and stand up with a grunt, rushing over to get some water. After you gulp some down, you begin muttering to yourself again, not even loud enough to be a whisper  
"Fuck. Why does sopor not exist? Ugh. I swear to god, all of this is shit. Why do I even bother thinking about it? Fuck this, fuck me, this is stupid. Past me, future me, and current me are all assholes. What a surprise." You pause to let out a sigh, leaning on the counter and rubbing your temple and complaining to yourself again. "My leg hurts. So does my fucking neck, but that should be fucking obvious. I hate this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me

**Author's Note:**

> there was a serious lack of rbs fanfics and i need to fix that because i love this fuckin show and crossovers are cool


End file.
